


Alone

by katerbees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerbees/pseuds/katerbees
Summary: Tear down the walls. Tear down the palace. Tear down the indifference that created these barriers.Alone won't protect Sherlock any longer. Follows the evolution of his relationship to being alone throughout the series.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Felt like writing something short rather than updating any of my longer stuff.

Alone is what I know. Alone is what protects me.

A mind palace. Sprawling.

Every room full of details. Every detail sorted.

A knock at the door.

John.

Alone.

Alone is what we know. Alone is what protects us.

My mind palace has been compromised. There are so many people in here now.

Moriarty is here. Moriarty is everywhere.

Time to die.

Time to live.

Alone protected me. Alone protected my friends.

John isn’t alone. Alone didn’t protect him. Mary did.

Mary is here.

Details are missing.

Liar.

I let a liar in.

A bullet tears through my chest. Retreat. Retreat to the palace.

Molly will help me. Fall back.

Redbeard is here. Redbeard is dead. I’m dead.

Moriarty. Is this hell? I don’t believe in hell.

I’m alive.

Mary is dead.

Alone again. John left.

Get John back. Save John.

Culverton Smith is killing me.

John’s a good man. He saved me again.

He saves me from myself. Saves me from Smith.

Eurus is here. Eurus is alone.

Alone does not protect her. It feeds the beast.

Redbeard wasn’t a dog.

Oh God.

Victor died alone.

My only friend died alone. Alone did not protect him.

Alone does not protect any of us.

Tear down the walls. Tear down the palace. Tear down the indifference that created these barriers.

Save John. Save Eurus. Save myself.

Find Eurus. Find John. Find Sherlock Holmes.

 


End file.
